1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an exercise apparatus having posts protruding above a rectangular frame. Two of these posts, located at one end of the apparatus, can support a horizontal extension which extends across the width of the apparatus as a holddown device of a user's upper torso. A post is located at the other end of the apparatus acting as a support means for permitting pressure to be applied to the user's legs for creating sufficient twisting motion and stretching of the back muscles. The twisting motion simulates a chiropractic and orthopedic maneuver known as the "lumbar roll" which allows the repositioning of the spinal vertebrae in order to relieve pain in the back.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
It is a well known fact that back problems can be extremely uncomfortable, if not excruciatingly painful. Back problems can occur due to misalignment and improper positioning of the vertebrae relative to each other. A manipulative adjustment maneuver known in the fields of chiropractics and orthopedics as the "lumbar roll" is a means for opening the intervertebral spaces to spontaneously permit the alignment and proper positioning of the vertebrae relative to each other. The "lumbar roll" is performed by holding down the upper torso (specifically, the shoulders) while rotating the pelvis in one direction. Alternatively, the "lumbar roll" is achieved by rotating his pelvis in one direction while rotating his upper torso (specifically, the shoulders) in the opposite direction, if desired. Normally, this maneuver cannot be performed by oneself due to the necessity in applying pressure to the portions of the body that need to be either held down or rotated. Other persons are thus essential to assist in order to properly perform the maneuver. Absense of any assistance, multiple attempts to perform the "lumbar roll" can be an exhausting and uncomfortable process, especially if the person is already suffering from back pains.
It is known in the related art that a torso-centric excercise board (as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,023) employs handgrips in the form of a post on a flatten base which supports a crossbar above the floor. One of the disadvantages of the mere use of posts as handgrips is the absence of a holddown device upon which the upper torso can be effectively held to properly perform the body twisting motions. Moreover, utilizing the posts merely for handgrips denies the user from properly securing his legs to more effectively perform the body twisting exercise. Accordingly, the lack of a means for holding down the upper torso and means for securing the legs would not permit the user to properly and effectively perform the "lumbar roll" for self-manipulation of his spinal vertebrae.
A need has therefore been felt to provide an improved apparatus for properly and efficiently permitting a person to perform a body twisting motion known as the "lumbar roll" for self manipulation of his spinal vertebrae.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for self-manipulation of a spinal vertebrae that can effectively holddown the upper torso of the user to permit him to perform the necessary twisting motion known as the "lumbar roll."
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for self-manipulation of a spinal vertebrae that can permit the user to properly secure his legs to permit him to perform the necessary twisting motion known as the "lumbar roll."
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for self-manipulation of a spinal vertebrae that can permit the user to properly balance himself during his performance of the twisting motion known as the "lumbar roll".
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for self-manipulation of a spinal vertebrae that can be effectively disassembled for easy storage when not in use.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for self-manipulation of a spinal vertebrae which can be easily and economically produced, yet sturdy in construction and highly efficient in operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus for self-manipulation of a spinal vertebrae which is constructed with extreme simplicity, embodying simple removable parts, and therefore capable of being retailed for a low price, long lasting in use, and convenient to use.